Streets
The streets are dark; some of the street lights have been broken. There are pedestrian barriers that are bent and buckled. Windows have been boarded up with wood and cardboard, some doors have been broken, there are only a few people walking in the streets. Crime is a major problem in this area. There are alleyways between streets that people don't like to walk down because it's where vampires attack unwitting people and steal items off them. Connection to all other areas The streets is the hub to all other explorable areas. On the furthest left hand side you have an empty dead end area that leads to a hospital. The player cannot go to the hospital; which is why it is a dead end area. When the Ethan gets so far he says that there is no point carrying on because he must find Sator in the opposite direction, and he turns around. Just right of that is the airport, this is the first area that the player sees. Further right of this is the hotel, this is the first direction that the player is given and is where they learn the combat mechanics. A lot further right is the warehouse that the player must travel to. The closer you get to the warehouse the worse the streets look. Further passed the warehouse is the police station, the player cannot enter the police station but can stand outside and talk to police. When in this area, vampires and criminals do not come to you as police fend them off. This can be used as a safe zone for the player. Signposts Along the streets are various signposts. These sign posts are intractable by the player and it lets the player travel to the area that is stated on the signpost. To travel back to the streets the player just needs to go back to the start of the area. Detailed Locations About Collectables and Events Leading to Their Acusition Here are the list of collectables available on the streets 1. A new watch On the streets there is a shifty merchant selling watches. If Ethan chooses to look at the selection of watches he will see his own watch. He will say "Hey, that watch there is mine. Where did you get that." The merchant will close his shop and run off. The player will only be able to get it by chasing and killing the merchant. If he does the merchant will drop the watch for the player to collect. The player will have one minute to find and kill the merchant after the event starts. After that the merchant will run up an alley and he will be free from Ethan. 2. A female scarf This scarf is stuck on a lamp post and is being blown by the wind. When Ethan gets close the winds blows it away down the street. The speed of the scarf is slightly below the speed of Ethan so he will be able to get it by running at full speed for it. Ethan will know about it because he will go "Huh, that scarf". When he collects it he will say "I forgot all about this, how did this get in there." 3. Sunglasses A dog will walk by with sunglasses on. Ethan will laugh about it and nothing else. If Ethan starts a fight around the dog it will get scared and run away. When he does this the glasses will fall off his head onto the floor. If the player interacts with it he will pick it up and say "These look like mine, although it is hard to tell. I will take them anyway" Category Content 1.Airport 2.Streets 3.Hotel 4.Abandoned Warehouse 5.Sator's Lair Return to Contents Page Category:Bloodlines Category:Areas